Destiny's Bite
by kaceyktn
Summary: Children of the Moon are dangerous killers and sworn enemies of vampires. What happens when the Cullens come face to face with their enemy? Can they move past legends and the law to help someone they are supposed to destroy? What if the Quilites become in
1. Children of the Moon

**Destiny's Bite**

Sins of the Father

The day my family was massacred will forever remain in my memory. My sister and I barely escaped with our lives. My brother made me promise to always protect Savannah, my baby sister. I can't fail him or her. Savannah is only fifteen years old, a child. As for me I'm seventeen, and she is my responsibility because we only have each other now. The rest of our family died at the hands of vampires.

My parents moved us around a lot as we grew up to avoid detection from vampires. They are our mortal enemies, and hunt our species down and kill them without mercy. My father is, well was, one of the vampires greatest enemies. Not just because he killed several of them in his lifetime, but because he defied the rulers of the vampire world. He is considered a freak of nature because he was born not bitten like my mother and other Children of the Moon.

My father fell in love with my mother when she was a young girl in her village, and he tried to avoid her because he did not want to hurt her. He couldn't avoid the temptation of talking to her, so after he watched her for several months he made the decision to approach her.

One the night he put his plan into action his emotions got the better of him, and he bit her by mistake. She was out late at a dance and he became jealous after he spied her with a local boy from her village. When the young boy kissed her my father reacted violently and charged the boy, at t the time he was in his wolf form. He didn't mean to bite her because his intention was to kill the boy. My mother jumped in front of the boy, Liam, to save his life and bitten in the ensuing chaos. My father was horrified by what he had done and ran away then.

Due to the bite Mom begin transforming into a wolf. The first time she changed was during a full moon after the_ accident_. She refused to allow this to change her. She was a kind and loving woman and never wanted to hurt anyone. She revered human life and refused to kill innocent people just because she could while she was alive. Now she is gone, along with my father and brothers.

It is because of her love that my father changed from the cold harden killer he was in to the man I know, well knew, and love.

My dad's guilt made him return for my mom, and he found my mother battling her natural instinct to kill. She struggled with what she became for awhile because of who she was before her change.

They ran away together from my mother's family and her home to keep them safe from Mom and Dad. My mother hated my father at first, but in time she grew to love him and accept her new life as a wolf.

It took time and a lot of love and patience, but my father began to abstain from killing humans for my mother. He wanted to make her happy . He blames himself for the loss of her family, but as time passes by they become a couple. Together they made a new life as a husband and wife, and then parents to us. It's hard for me to imagine my father as a killer because of the love he shows, he did show, us and our mother. My parent's love story is one I know well and I respect greatly. Finding someone to love despite adversity always makes me appreciate how great their love is, rather was.

My mother gave birth first to the twins, Alaric and William—then myself—and finally Savannah. None of us share the same affliction as our parents do. The closeness we share as a family is unique because most of our kind travel alone or as a couple, but never as a family. We've never met another wolf born a werewolf like my father had been. None of the other wolves bitten, or at least any we've met, have children. My parents are the exception to the rule.

Our enemies label my parents the children of the moon because werewolves bodies must change for three days of each month when a full moon occurs. They can also transform if they choose to during the night under the light of the moon.

None of us understand why we never changed, but my parents were thankful we've been spared. My father was born as a werewolf, and feared the gene has been passed on to us. During their transformations things are a tad difficult, but we manage to work through it as a family.

Each of us exhibit traits of our parent's ability: enhanced strength—agility—and speed, but we remain in our human form.

My grandfather was killed when my dad was only a teenager. Dad never told us much about him, except to tell us his father was born not bitten, and his mother died in childbirth. Dad phased for the first time when our grandfather was killed by vampires, and his death is what caused my father to hate and fear vampires.

He became a monster, his words not mine, and killed without mercy after that. It did not matter to him whether the person was a vampire or a human, he killed without mercy. In his youth he dared to fight with a vampire, the same one that killed my grandfather, and angered the vampire's coven. They swore revenge for the bloodsucker's death at the hands of my father, and they hunted him for years in retribution.

I'll never forget the day they found us.

My sister and I went into the forest earlier in the day looking for some flowers for our mother when we heard her screams. We started to run back to the house to help her, but on our way a vampire ambushed us.

What I remember most about that day is Savannah screaming and Alaric or Ric as we liked to call him. The memory is still fresh in my head, and I can still feel the vampire's arms grabbing and pulling me to his cold, hard, granite body. I struggled to free myself, but couldn't no matter how hard I tried to.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ric, my older brother, barreling toward the vampire and me. I was shocked when he shifted into a giant wolf, something my parents only did during a full moon, and he had never done before. Though they can phase during the night time, they choose not to. My brother tore the vampire away from me with his massive jaws, but not before he bite me.

The pain from the bite burned, and I felt the venom spread through my body quickly. I was sure I would die in that moment. None of us had ever been bitten before besides my mother. She was bitten in a fight with another vampire, but it did not affect her because she was in wolf form at the time.

All of this happened a mere three days before, and I feel like I'm caught in a bad dream, I have ever since the moment I first heard Mom scream. Nothing seems real to me anymore. My final memory of that day is of my brother and my reaction to him. After Alaric destroyed the vampire he looked at me, and I shrank back in fear. Once upon a time my father had been a ruthless killer, I thought just maybe Alaric would be, too.

He phased from his wolf form back into a man once more. The last thing Alaric said to me was,"Protect our sister, Alana."

I am tongue-tied and can't say anything. He then says sternly, "Promise me."

"I will protect her. I swear it on my life." I choked out hoarsely before he left us to run in the opposite direction, luring the rest of the vampires away from Savannah and me.

**AN: Please review this story for me. I pulled this story and decided to rework it with a little bit of a different angle and title.**

**Where do Alana and Savannah go? How did Alaric change into a wolf since he has not been bitten by a werewolf? Did Will survive and if so does he share the wolf gene with Alaric? How will Alana's bite effect her since she is a child of werewolves? Is there more to the legends then anyone knows? If I receive some reviews soon I will post the next chapter and start to answer all these questions...**


	2. Running for our lives

DESTINY'S BITE

AN: Thank you to everyone for checking out my newest story. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think...I hope you enjoy my take on the Children of the Moon

Alana POV

"Savannah, come on we have to keep going." I demand. I know she's tired and wants to rest, but I keep pushing her on. It's been three days since the vampires attack on my family, and our brother saved us from death. The scar forming on my shoulder reminds me of how close to death I had been. My father told us stories of how vampires were created, and I fear that I will change from the bite. But so far, so good.

The day everything took place my main focus was to make sure Savannah remained safe. I know what could happen to her if the bite transforms me into a vampire, she would be hunted down and killed like the rest of my family had been. I can't leave her alone in the world to face a coven of ruthless killers. The first twenty fours were pure hell for me, and then twenty four hours became forty-eight. I remain the same and it's been seventy-two hours, so I think I am safe from transitioning. If it wasn't for the tell tale scar on my shoulder, I wouldn't believe I had been bitten at all.

I can't explain to Savannah what caused Alaric to change, or why I never transformed into a blood sucking leech because I don't know myself. I miss my parents and brothers terribly. All I want is for our family to be together again. I know in my mind that's impossible, but I'm having a hard time explaining it to my heart. I haven't told Savannah, yet, but I'm pretty sure Mom, Dad, and the twins are dead. Alaric, or Ric as I call him, gave his life for ours, I'm pretty sure. I never saw them die, but there was so many vampires I can't imagine them surviving a battle with them.

"Alana, where are we?" Savannah mutters.

Savannah has finally spoken to me after three days of silence. After Ric ran off she begged me to follow him, but I refused. She's angry at me for making her come with me instead of helping our brother. She fought me tooth and nail, but I manage to drag her along to safety anyway. I promised him, and I damn well intend to keep my word. Savannah's bratty behavior is not't easy to deal with, but she is young and has no idea how dire our situation was or is.

The shock must be finally wearing off. My sister is always fun and bubbly and happy, not the hateful, grumpy bitch she has been since the attack. She has my mothers beauty inside and out. She has long mahogany hair that hangs past her hips on her small body frame, she's the shortest one in my family at 5'5, and she reminds me of a doll. She has green eyes that remind me of emeralds, but she is rounder and curvier than either me or my mother. Whereas my features are more like my father's. I am taller at 5'11, thinner, and in my opinion not as beautiful as Savannah or my mom. The one feature I have that makes me unique is my eyes. They are a soft shade of purple, almost lavender in color..

"I'm not really sure, sis. I can hear water running somewhere close by." I crane my head to listen to the water so I can determine from what direction the sound is coming from. "It sounds like a river to me just tot the south of here. Let's follow it and maybe we will find a town close to us where I can steal some supplies."

I'm hungry, and I know Savannah must be too. We haven't eaten anything, other then berries, since we ran. We have no supplies and I have been to afraid to leave Savannah alone to find anything else.

Neither of us have much experience around humans because our parents always settled as far away from people as possible. My mother wanted to avoid causing my father to tempt fate. Alaric and Will went for supplies when we needed them, usually. So, I will just have to wing it and hope I can get in and out without being detected.

The twins just celebrated their twenty-first birthday, and most likely it was their last. I shudder, as I remember the attack on my family, once more. The memory of that day haunts me regardless if I am asleep or awake. Three days ago seems like a lifetime to me. We went from a happy family that morning to battling and running for the lives that evening.

"Alana, do you smell that?"

I take in a deep breath and immediately smell a mixture of wolf and vampire.

How is it possible? Has our family found us, or worse did the vampires track Savannah and me using one of our parents or brothers as bait? I smell the air again to try to distinguish the scent.

The wolf's scent is different than my family's and other werewolves I've been around before. Due to our pedigree, our senses are all heightened, but not to the degree of our parents. I reach for Savannah's hand, but she isn't next to me any longer. She is moving toward the source of the smell.

"Savannah!" I scream at her, but she doesn't stop.

She's running straight into danger, the fool girl. I scream her name again and again, but she keeps on going. Finally, I catch up to her, but it's too late because standing in front of us is a bronzed hair vampire. And next to him is another one with blonde hair. Just behind them are two wolves, both with russet color fur, and massive in size. The larger one's growling at Savannah and me.

"Jake, stop it. Please," the vampire scolds. I notice the vampire is a young girl after she speaks to the wolf. She's breathtaking with long bronze hair that hangs in ringlets down her back and expressive brown eyes. Savannah steps forward which causes the bronze haired vampire to hiss and crouch down into attack position.

The blonde male speaks up, "Edward, wait."

"Carlisle, they are not human," he says angrily.

The vampire knows somehow that we are different. I'm a bit pissed off by his assessment because neither is the girl with them. I'm not sure what she is, but I can tell she isn't completely vampire. My anger takes over then at his arrogance.

"Neither is she. Or for that matter, neither are you, vampire!" Oh hell. Me and my big mouth.

"Alana, they don't want to hurt us," Savannah pleads with me.

"How the hell do you know, Savannah? When has a vampire ever not tried to hurt us? You know you can't trust a leech!"

My sister isn't bothered by my yelling at her. She is calm and relaxed, I might even say she seems happy. Savannah has lost her mind from the grief of the past three days, I rationalize her bizarre behavior to help myself deal with it. I have to get us away from this place before the situation escalates and we end up dead, like our family.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and we do not mean you any harm. This is my son Edward and his daughter, Nessie. The wolves are Jacob and Seth. Can I ask your names please?" The blonde vampire ask softly.

My sister smiles and answers him, "I am Savannah and this is my sister Alana."

I am going to kill her. "Savannah, shut up."

"Alana, it's OK. I like them." My sister has a lot of explaining to do when I get her away from these creatures.

"Well, that's all fine and good, but we are leaving here." She doesn't move a inch and I say sternly, "Now, Savannah." I grab her hand to pull her away, but she jerks it away from me. "What the hell is wrong with you, Savannah? What are you doing?"

"I'm not going any where. I'm tired of running, and I want to rest." She says defeated.

I know the last three days have been difficult for her, and me too, but that's no reason to stay here. And most definitely not with leeches, or wolves that hang out with vampires.

"Rest? Rest? You're going to get us killed is what you're going to do!"

Edward POV

"Edward, do I need to take Nessie back to the house?"

I shake my head no at Jake. I know Nessie's safety would be the first thing on Jacob's mind, but it's not necessary in this instance. The girls thoughts, both of them, are scattered, but I can hear Alana has no intentions of hurting Nessie. And Savannah is caught in the mystic force of imprinting, only she doesn't know that, yet.

"The smaller one smells like us, a wolf, but the other one's smell is different. She almost smells like you, but us, too."

Jake's observation is right on the money. I've heard from Alana's thoughts and her sister's too, and how they've been running for the last three days from vampires. The one named Savannah has a distinct smell of wolf, but her sister Alana confuses me.

Seth's enthralled with Savannah. I hear it from his thoughts that he has imprinted on her. Damn imprinting can occur at the most inconvenient times. I can see it unfold in his mind, as the imprinting bond takes over, and Jake hears it, too. Seth's forgone on the girl, that's a done deal.

"Carlisle, I think we should invite the ladies back to the house. I think we all have some things we should discuss. Isn't that right, Seth? "

I glare at my friend, and he grins sheepishly.

"There is no way in hell, I'm going to follow leeches home," Alana snarls hatefully.

Savannah chooses not to listen to her sister's refusal to follow us home, and Alana isn't to happy when her sister takes off running after Seth. Alana has no other choice but to follow Carlisle and me back to the house, if she wants to see her sister again. Nessie climbs on top of Jake's back and he follows Seth, while Alana, Carlisle and myself trail behind.

Alana's thoughts are dark and angry as she recalls the last few days of her journey. She has no way of knowing I can hear her thoughts. I'm horrified as she remembers her family's massacre, especially when I recognize some of the the vampires from her memories are the Volturi. Caius led the ambush that killed her mother and father. She was bitten by a vampire during the attack, but it was someone I didn't know. Her family is,or rather was, werewolves. The mystery surrounding the young women is intriguing to me.

Alana is very mysterious to me. I have a front row seat to the fear and pain she has experienced the last three days, and I share what I've learned with Carlisle.

"Edward, I prepared everyone for your return," Alice informs me, as we near the house.

Of course, Alice would see everything unfold out in the woods. She has learned to use her gift around her blind spots now. A

Alana's a little calmer now, thanks to Jasper's influence. Everyone has gathered in the living room to meet the girls, and Jacob and Seth each phase to join us to. Savannah seems comfortable, but Alana is nervous about being in a room full of vampires.

"Alana, you were bitten?" I ask sincerely, but you didn't change into a vampire?"

"How did you know I was bitten? I never said anything to any of you about it." She gives her sister a disparaging look.

"Don't look at me like that, Alana. It wasn't me either." Savannah says defiantly.

Alana's trust issues run deeper then Jake's ever did about vampires. To avoid any more tension I explain to her about my ability, which only makes her more apprehensive. She relents though with Savannah's prodding and answers me.

"Yes. I think due to my parents lineage it prevented a transformation from happening."

"Carlisle, how is that possible? Have you ever heard anything like this happening?" I ask my father, curious to know why she hasn't changed or even died from the venom.

"Edward shared your memories you had on the way back to the house, and from what he told me, I have determined you are considered Children of the Moon."

"My parents were and at least one of my brothers, too" Savannah says quietly. Alana scowls at her then, but she doesn't pay any attention to her sister. "We have been human our entire life, but my father was born and changed as a teenager into a wolf. He bit my mom and caused her transformation. None of us ever exhibited any signs of changing into a wolf until the day of the attack, then Ric did. We do have the traits a wolf has with strength and stuff like that."

Carlisle gives his best medical/vampire knowledge of the children of the moon. "In their animal form, Children of the Moon have heightened strength and speed that make them both deadly and difficult to kill; contrary to legend, these werewolves cannot be killed with a silver bullet, nor does silver repel them. Their amplified abilities make them capable of destroying a lone vampire. One advantage the werewolf has in both his/her human and animal forms is immunity to vampire venom, both the transformative properties and the pain-producing properties. Children of the Moon change form only at night, and during the fullest phase of the moon. While in their werewolf form, the Children of the Moon lose their human consciousness; they are feral rather than rational. Usually, they run alone, or with one companion of the opposite gender. Children of the Moon cannot breed in their animal form; they can only spread their species only by infecting other humans through a bite. Infected humans who have children will not pass their abilities to their offspring."

"Okay if this is true how did Alaric manage to change? Why do we have the enhanced speed, hearing, and strength?"

"I don't know, Alana. I can't explain it to you," Carlisle answers her. He is puzzled about why the sisters are so different from the ones he knows about. "I would like to know the same thing, too."

AN: Thanks to twilight wiki for Carlisle's explanation of COM. Why is Alana and her family different? If the COM can not pass on the infection without biting someone how did Alana's father become a wolf? Remember he was born not bitten as Alana's mother was...Did any of Alana's family survive? Stay tuned.

Please review for me...Let me know your theories...


	3. Imprinting can happen at the worse times

Destiny Bites

Chapter Three

Alana POV

What has Savannah's irrational behavior led us into? I don't trust any leech, not now, not ever. My whole life I was raised not to. My father worked hard to change from a killer, and to be a better man for my mother and for us.

The vampires all introduced themselves when we first arrived, and explain to us why they have topaz eyes instead of the red ones that I know vamps usually have. They don't kill humans for blood, and they chose to fed on animals instead. But now the conversation has steered in a direction I am not comfortable discussing with them.

"Okay, Savannah. We have stayed here long enough, let's go," I order my sister smoothly.

"No, Alana." She responds harshly. "I want to stay. Maybe Carlisle can help us figure out why Ric changed into a wolf.

I glower at her and grab for her hand, so I can force her to leave The wolf Seth, though he is in human form at the moment, jumps up and stands between us and the door.

"Leave her alone," he growls menacingly.

This damn boy has lost his mind if he thinks I'm leaving my sister here. The bigger one, Jacob, orders Seth to stop. But he refuses to let go of my arm he has in his hand now.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are! Get your hands off me now!" I yell.

"Seth, it's fine, really," my sister says softly. She looks at me, her eyes pleading. "Alana, I don't want to leave. I wanna stay here with him."

What the hell is wrong with my baby sister? She should know better than to ask me to stay here. I will never trust vampires, or wolves who run with them.

"Savannah, please. I can't, no, I won't leave you here. I promised Ric, I'd protect you."

Savannah tears up at the mention of Ric's name, and she gazes at Seth and then back to me. I can see it in her face, she is torn between her desire to stay here with him or leaving with me.

"They're imprinted," the big one named Jacob says softly.

"What do you mean imprinted?" I shout. I know the word and what it implies because my father told me about it once. He described it as two soul mates coming together regardless of obstacles, to join as one. He said he was my mother's imprint. I thought it was a silly romantic fairy tale. This can't be happening. Carlisle, the blonde vampire, explained about the other wolves to us when he told us about being vegetarian vampires. He said they are shape-shifters, not children of the moon. My father was a werewolf not a shape-shifter, wasn't he? What about my mother? Could she have been a shape-shifter before my father bit her? I am so confused about everything now.

He changed my mother into a werewolf from his bite, so he had to be, or at least I always thought he changed her. So many thoughts are running through my head at the moment about who I am. There must be secrets my parents kept from us. I thought I knew everything there was to know about my family, or I did until a couple of hours ago before I met these _people._

If there can be vampires who honor human life like my mother did, than maybe I don't know everything about her or vampires I need to. Maybe there is answers in this small town of Forks about my family, and how Ric managed to change in the middle of the day into a wolf. I owe it to myself and Savannah to find out.

"Fine. We'll stay. This is against my better judgment, but I refuse to stay here though. Not with vampires," I say seriously.

"Great, Alana. Where do you have in mind for us to stay? The local wilderness?" my sister quips sarcastically.

"I have a solution for you. Edward and I own a small cottage on the property you can stay in. We'll stay at the main house for a few days."

I give the brunette Bella, I think her name is, a grateful smile.

"It's settled. Alana and I will stay in the cottage," Savannah agrees to the arrangement without consulting me, but that's okay I can deal with staying as long as it's not in a house with bloodsuckers.

Edward and Bella show us to the cottage, and leave us alone to freshen up a bit. The small pixie like vampire offered us some clothing, which reeks of vampire, but I'm grateful for it anyway. I am dying for something clean to change into. After we each shower and change, I literally fall over from exhaustion on the sofa. Vampire smell or not, after three days on the run and little food or sleep, it takes a toll on you.

I wake up a few hours later recharged from my nap. I look for my sister, only to find she's gone. I start panicking, and I run to the main house hoping to find my sister alive and well. If I let my guard down and she died as a result, I'll never forgive myself.

"Come in, Alana. Quit lurking outside," my baby sister fusses. I'm at the back of the house debating if I should go in or not, when I hear her request or maybe it's a demand. Ever since she's imprinted on the shape-shifter she has become a pain in my ass.

"Sure thing, sister dear. Coming," I answer sardonically.

Seth and Savannah are sitting close, mooning at one another with puppy-dog eyes."Oh, brother," I grumble.

I notice the vampires and wolves intermingle without any issues. It amazes me to see these leeches are so different from all the others I've seen in the past. My parents spent their whole life running from vampires to protect us, and here I am sitting down in their living room causally talking to them.

"Not all of us are alike, you know."

Mind reader. Right. Shit I'll have to be on my toes to keep ahead of him.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that," I say honestly.

"The ones that killed your family also threatened mine, too," he says casually.

That statement gets my attention. "Really, do tell."

Edward recounts the Cullens experience with the Volturi. I never knew the name before of the assassins that tracked my family to the ends of the Earth, or even how they managed to find us every time we thought we had escaped them until now. Now I do. They have a tracker named Demetri, and Edward explains how his gift works to Savannah and me.

"Let me get this straight, no matter where Alana and I go, we won't be safe?" my sister asks frightened by the prospect of having to keep running and hiding. Both of us hated it growing up, and now that my parents had died I kind of hoped we wouldn't have to anymore.

"Not if Demetri has the tenor of your mind. He can track you anywhere you go."

I start to get up to leave again, and this time I won't stop. Or be dissuaded from leaving by Seth or anyone else."Savannah, you know we need to go. You don't want to cause anyone else problems on our account," I say meaningfully.

My sister's face pinches up in irritation at the thought of leaving Seth behind, but she rises out her seat to join me.

"No, Savannah. Don't go. We can protect you from the Volturi, just like we did Nessie," Seth pleads.

"I can't ask you to do that, Seth. Not on my account. If Alana and I leave now, we can stop the Volturi from coming after you. I know we just met, but the idea of someone hurting you drives me crazy."

With that said, we walk out the door into a life of running and hiding. Savannah starts sobbing when we hit the woods. No one follows us, which is a little surprising to me, but a good thing. I hate my sister has now been hurt again, but it's better this way. If imprinting is as strong as Dad said, than losing Seth will be the hardest thing she will ever have to endure. Even harder then losing our family was.


End file.
